


when you break rules

by frausorge



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, bandom365
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-12
Updated: 2008-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Frank kisses Gerard, Gerard freaks out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you break rules

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bandom365. Thanks to turloughishere for the prompt:
> 
> _When you break rules, break 'em good and hard._  
> \- Terry Pratchett

The first time Frank kisses Gerard, Gerard freaks out. Not as obviously as the kids in the crowd, who yell and hiss and carry on for way longer than anyone in their right mind would consider warranted, but enough for Frank to tell. The microphone skitters in Gerard's hand as he sings the next verse, and his eyes lift to the back wall and stay fixed there till the song ends.

Though the stage is small, Frank makes an effort to give Gerard what space he can during the rest of the show. Gerard drifts over to Ray and headbangs for a few beats. He looks happy enough while he's doing that. Frank throws himself into his chords and plays out every bounce of energy and every slosh of alcohol left in his system.

During loadout Frank waits till he can follow Gerard out to the lot and shove some crates into the van side by side. Then he steps closer and says, "Gerard -"

"Cocksuckers!" someone shouts behind them. Otter, walking up with a box of merch and a guitar case, busts out laughing. Gerard's eyes widen. He ducks his head, and then suddenly he pushes forward and kisses Frank on the mouth, lips slack and soft and cold from the night air.

"Right?" Gerard says when he pulls back. His voice is loud and a little trembly. "Fuck 'em!"

"Fuck 'em," Frank echoes. Otter laughs even harder.

When they're all packed, Gerard curls up with Mikey in the corner of the middle seat, his head on Mikey's shoulder. Both of them have their eyes closed before Ray even starts the engine. Otter takes shotgun, and Frank makes himself as comfortable as he can between the boxes in the back. He sleeps fitfully amidst long, fruitless dreams about trying to park a car.

The next time Frank kisses Gerard, Gerard sticks his chin out and grins wildly. "I wanna hear you scream!" he tells the crowd, and they oblige him many times over.

Frank doesn't try to kiss Gerard offstage.


End file.
